1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a syringe capable of measuring an inner temperature of a patient body and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a syringe capable of measuring an inner temperature of a patient body, in which a different metal different from that of a syringe needle is deposited on an inclined surface of a tip portion of the syringe needle to form a thermocouple junction with the metal of the syringe needle to measure temperature of a region causing pain in a patient body, thereby enabling efficient treatment of the patient through diagnosis of the region causing pain and administration of medicine while significantly reducing potential harm due to drug abuse, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A syringe is a medical instrument for administering a medicine (injection) into a human body through a hole in a hypodermic needle.
A disposable syringe is generally used to prevent secondary infection through reuse of the syringe when administering medicine to a patient.
In order to properly use a syringe, it is necessary to administer medicine into a source of pain after accurately locating the region causing pain.
A free field cylinder in the art has a temperature display function, which includes a cylinder for containing a medicine, a piston for pressing the medicine to discharge the medicine from the cylinder, a temperature display unit placed on an outer surface of the cylinder to display the temperature of the medicine in the cylinder, and a thermochromic pigment secured to the temperature display unit and reacting at a predetermined color changing temperature.
However, the free field syringe having a temperature display function is configured to measure and display only a temperature of the medicine in the syringe, and is inconvenient in that the temperature of a region causing pain in a patient body must be separately identified.
A syringe in the art includes a temperature measuring thermistor, which is inserted into a syringe needle to measure an inner temperature of a patient body after a temperature measuring needle secured by an epoxy resin is inserted into the skin.
However, although the syringe having a temperature measuring thermistor can detect the inner temperature of a patient body through the syringe needle, it is difficult to directly administer medicine into the body through the syringe.
In the related art, diagnosis using ultrasound waves, thermal images, or an electric field and administration of medicine are separately performed in treatment of musculoskeletal system pain disorder, thereby making it difficult to achieve accurate treatment of pain while increasing a danger of side effects due to drug abuse.
Therefore, there is a need for a syringe capable of conveniently measuring an inner temperature of a patient body without side effects to allow both diagnosis of a region causing pain and administration of medicine.